Family ohFamily
by azalea.winters
Summary: Namikaze Minato tetap hidup setela perang shinobi keempat. Bagaimana Minato berperan sebagai ayah naruto setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah? bagaimana Naruto menerima Minato sebagai ayahnya setelah bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri?


Naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto ^_^

.

.

Family oh...Family...

.

.

Naruto mendengus kesal melihat seorang wanita muda bolak-balik di dapur rumahnya. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat ada seseorang membuatkannya sarapan setelah bertahun-tahun ia selalu ke ichiraku atau membuat ramen instan ketika ingin sarapan.

"Apa Naruto-sama ingin dadar gulung?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Tidak usah" sahut Naruto ketus. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu betul bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin punya pengasuh. Ia bahkan dikenal sebagai pahlawan perang shinobi ke 4, tentu memalukan jika seorang pahlawan jika harus punya pengasuh. Wanita itu pun bergegas ke kamar Naruto untuk membereskan kamar majikannya itu.

Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafas kesal ketika melihat wanita itu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana semua ini terjadi.

Setelah perang para hokage yang dihidupkan kembali tetap hidup sesuai dengan umur yang semestinya. Jadi hanya hokage ketiga dan keempat yang bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Hokage pertama dan kedua tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup mereka karena mereka terlalu tua. Dengan kembalinya hokage keempat dan ketiga maka terjadilah lempar-lemparan kekuasaan. Tsunade mengatakan bahwa ia menjadi hokage hanya karena hokage ketiga meninggal, ia ingin mengurus rumah sakit saja dan meningkatkan ilmu pengobatannya. Hokage ketiga mengatakan bahwa ia sudah terlalu tua, Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan cucu-cucunya. Apalagi Kurenai baru saja melahirkan cucu barunya. Ia ingin kembali menjadi guru yang mengajari shinobi-shinobi muda saja. Hokage keempat mengatakan bahwa ia sudah meninggalkan Naruto untuk 17 tahun, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan anak semata wayangnya.

Akhirnya mereka membagi waktu secara bergilir untuk bertugas sebagai hokage.

Naruto tentu senang sekali karena setelah sekian lama ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya menghabiskan 3 hari untuk bertugas sebagai hokage setiap minggu, sisanya, ayahya selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengajari jurus-jurus asyik atau melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersamanya.

Kondisi itu hanya bertahan selama 3 bulan. Setelah 3 bulan Tsunade memutuskan untuk fokus sebagai kepala rumah sakit, sedangkan hokage ketiga ikut sibuk mengurus anak Kurenai yang sakit dan setelah sakitnya sembuh sama sekali tidak ingin kembali menduduki kursi hokage. Otomatis Minato lah yang harus mengurus konoha. Naruto sempat uring-uringan berapa hari gara-gara ayahnya berangkat saat ia belum bangun dan pulang saat ia sudah tidur. Aneh memang, padahal ia sendiri bercita-cita menjadi seorang hokage.

Minato merasa bersalah sekali pada putra semata wayangnya. Saat ia meninggal Naruto harus mengurus dirinya sendiri dan sekarang saat ia hidup Naruto masih haus mengurus diri sendiri juga. Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat seorang pengasuh sekaligus pembantu rumah tangga. Naruto marah besar saat mengetahui ayahnya menyewa seorang untuk mengasuhnya. Namun ayahnya tidak peduli apa yang Naruto katakan.

Naruto cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makan paginya dan bergegas pergi dari rumah yang kini ia tinggali bersama ayahnya. Ia ingin membantu pembangunan desanya yang sempat hancur karena perang dunia keempat.

"Woi Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Kiba melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Naruto melihat beberapa jounin membantu Kiba membangun rumah-rumah penduduk. Kapten yamato memag sedang cedera jadi pebangunan desa tidak bisa secepat saat pain dulu.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Naruto semangat

"Tentu saja...astaga...aku tidak berpikir bahwa membangun desa perlu tenaga dan waktu sebanyak ini" kata Kiba mengeluh. Terlihat titik-titik keringat di dahinya.

Setelah perang mereka memang fokus untuk menyembuhkan para shinobi yang terluka saat perang. Mereka tidur di tenda-tenda sambil membangun tempat-tempat umum yang vital seperti rumah sakit, akademi, kantor hokage dan lain sebagainya.

"Kenapa sepagi ini kalian sudah mulai bekerja Kiba?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ini kan kompleks perumahan Inuzuka, ibuku sudah tidak tahan tidur ditenda." Kata Kiba sebal. "lagi pula kasihan anak-anak kecil, mereka gampang masuk angin jika terlalu lama tidur ditenda. Jadi dari jam lima tadi kami sudah mulai bekerja" lanjut Kiba sambil terus mengusung lempengan kayu.

Naruto bergegas mengusung kayu-kayu untuk membantu Kiba. Beberapa orang dari klan Inuzuka menyapanya dan mengangguk sopan. Naruto agak kikuk membalas sapaan mereka. ia biasa diabaikan dari kecil. Sekarang saat seua orang engakui keberadaannya ia tentu saja senang. Cuma pengakuan mereka menurut Naruto terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak semata wayang hokage keempat. Naruto sampai menghindari berjalan dipasar karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan sambutan para penduduk konoha. Apalagi banyak gadis yang tak malu-malu berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Wah..wah..wah...Namikaze sama baik sekali mau membantu kita"

Naruto menoleh mendengar seorang wanita menyebut nama Namikaze yang sekarang ia sandang.

"Wah...Hana san...sepertinya kau bawa makanan enak" kata Naruto sambil nyengir melihat kaka perempuan Kiba membawa nampan berisi mangkok-mangkok yang sepertinya berisi makan dingin.

"Yup...ini mie dingin, awalnya aku mengusulkan untuk membuat makan yang hangat seperti sukiyaki. Tapi Hinata mengusulkan untuk membuat makanan dingin karena mereka tentu berkeringat dan merasa panas setelah bekerja sejak tadi" kata Hana balas nyengir.

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa di belakang Hinata membawa tumpukan handuk yang sekarang ia bagi-bagikan pada para pekerja yang sekarang beristirahat dan berebut mie dingin yag dibawa para perempuan klan Inuzuka.

Naruto melihat pipi Hinata memerah saat mata mereka bertemu. Naruto memang tidak bisa menerima cinta Hinata karena ia menganggap Hinata adalah teman biasa. Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia tidak terlalu paham dengan masalah percintaan. Ia mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Ia bisa saja jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Tapi untuk sekarang Naruto memutuskan untuk sendiri.

"Handuknya Naruto kun" kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Terimakasih..." kata Naruto sambil mengambil handuk dari tangan Hinata.

"Ini handuknya Kiba kun" kata Hinata sambil memberikan handuk pada Kiba, Kiba mengambil handuk itu sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Hinata chan...kata mereka mie dinginmu enak sekali" kata Hana semangat setelah membagi mie dingin.

"Mana punyaku dan Naruto?" kata Kiba sambil bersungut-sungut karena belum menerima mie dingin.

"Sebentar aku ambil dibelakang, yag belum dapat juga banyak" kata Hana sambil menunjuk para pekerja yang masih sibuk mengelap keringat dengan handuk. " Kau harus jadi adik iparku Hinata chan...aku bisa makan enak terus setiap hari" kata Hana sambil mengedipkan mata menggoda. Kiba melototka matanya pada Hana.

"Ah...Hana san jangan macam-macam, kami hanya berteman" kata Hinata mengelak.

"Iya...kami hanya berteman" kata Kiba sambil menekankan kata perkata.

"Ya...sekarang berteman saja tak apa...besok siapa tahu kau benar-benar jadi adik iparku " kata Hana keras kepala.

"Um...biar aku ambil mie dinginnya dibelakang" kata Hinata salah tingkah. Hana terkikik melihat Hinata kabur dengan pipi memerah.

"Kau ini jangan bicara sembarangan" kata Kiba sebal pada kakaknya.

"Aku kan Cuma mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan" kata Hana sebal sambil ngeloyor ke belakang untuk membawa mie dingin.

"Sorry dengan Hana Naruto...um...aku dengan Hinata tidak ada hubungan apapun" kata Kiba sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Tak masalah...jangan terlalu dipikirkan sepertinya senang juga punya kakak " kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Jangan bercanda...Hana itu benar-benar merepotkan" kata Kiba sebal.

Naruto melihat Hinata bergegas menuju kearah mereka dengan membawa nampan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membantu disini Hinata chan? Apa keluargamu tidak membangun kompleks hyuga?" tanya Naruto seraya menerima semangkuk me dingin yang diulurkan Hinata.

"Um...mereka juga sedang membangunnya...Cuma jika aku disana aku tidak bisa melakukan apapaun. Jadi ketika aku mendengar Kiba sedang membangun kompleks perumahan klannya aku pun kemari. Paling tidak aku bisa mebantu membuatkan makanan" kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Jangan terlalu merendah Hinata, kau bisa membantu klanmu membangun komplek perumahanmu tentu saja...tapi kau kan tuan putri mereka tentu saja kau tidak diizinkan bekerja apapun" dengus Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk maklum. Jika ia tak mengenal Hinata dari kecil tentu ia tak akan menyangka bahwa Hinata adalah seorang ninja. Tingkah dan cara berjalan Hinata memang anggun dan gemulai. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Hinata bisa menjadi shinobi yang mematikan. Mereka pun mengobrol tentang ini itu sambil bercanda. Hinata bersuara jika ditanya oleh Naruto atau Kiba. Hinata masih malu-malu jika berbicara dengan Naruto. Ia lebih suka memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto tentu saja menyadarinya. Ia bisa melihat Hinata memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum penuh kasih. Naruto sampai bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil menyeruput kuah mienya ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa meneruskan membantu Kiba.

"Aku ...aku akan pergi ke penjara untuk mengunjungi Sasuke" kata Naruto agak muram.

.

.

.

.

Yup another family fic

Dont forget to review ^_^


End file.
